The real treasure
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Claire dan Cliff disuruh membersihkan gudang oleh Carter. Tapi, malah menemukan sebuah peta harta karun! Bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Apakah Claire akan menemukan harta karunnya? Fic request dr Fate!


**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**The Real Treasure © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Pairing: CliffxClaire**

**Claire's POV**

Sinar mentari menyusup masuk melalui sela-sela jendela kamarku. Burung-burung hinggap di batang pohon apel di sebelah rumahku dan berkicau dengan riangnya. Aku pun terbangun dan membuka jendelaku lebar-lebar, melihat keluar jendela. Langit yang cerah, hewan-hewan ternakku bersuara seolah menyapaku pagi ini, tanaman di ladangku yang sudah mulai berbuah. Aku pun tersenyum, merentangkan tanganku dan berkata, "Selamat pagi, dunia."

...

..

.

Musim semi kedua sejak aku pindah ke kota kecil bernama Mineral Town ini. Tahun lalu aku menemukan sebuah iklan di koran mengenai pertanian yang tidak terurus ini. Akhirnya, aku kemari dan membelinya dari Mayor Thomas. Setahun telah berlalu, sekarang aku sudah akrab dengan penduduk di tempat ini yang memang semua orangnya ramah, jadi mudah bagiku untuk berteman dengan mereka. Pertanian yang dulunya tidak terawat itu sedikit demi sedikit kuubah menjadi lebih baik. Itu pun berkat bantuan dari penduduk desa juga.

"Pagi, Claire," sapa Aqua padaku.

Aku yang baru saja keluar dari kediamanku pun menutup pintu di hadapanku kemudian menoleh padanya, "Selamat pagi, Aqua. Hari ini pun mohon bantuannya ya," balasku sambil tersenyum. Aqua adalah seorang kurcaci dengan baju berwarna biru langit. Ia membantuku menyirami tanaman di ladangku yang jumlahnya bisa di bilang cukup banyak. Jadi, aku cukup mengurusi ternak-ternakku saja.

Setelah itu, Aqua mulai menyirami tanamanku satu persatu. Sepertinya tanaman ku sebentar lagi akan panen. Tidak sabar rasanya.

Aku memasuki kandang ayam, kulihat mereka berjalan ke sana ke mari sambil berkokok dengan bersemangat. Kulihat juga Caca, ayam pertama yang kubeli dari Poultry Farm setahun yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah besar dan bertelur telur emas karena kurawat baik-baik dan memenangkan festival sumo ayam tahun lalu. Dia benar-benar membuatku merasa bangga!

Kuhampiri dia dan kupeluk sejenak. Ia kelihatan senang dan berkokok sekali lagi saat kupeluk. Kuletakkan lagi Caca di bawah, kemudian aku baru mulai mengambil pakan ayam dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sudah ada. Yang selanjutnya, aku mengumpulkan telur-telur itu dan meletakkannya di _shipping box_ agar Zack dapat mengambilnya jam 5 sore nanti.

Sedangkan untuk sapi dan dombaku, aku melakukan hal yang sama. Mengisi tempat makannya, mengajaknya bicara, menyikatnya. Khusus untuk domba-dombaku, aku memotong bulu mereka. Untuk sapi-sapiku aku memerah susu mereka, baru kemudian aku meletakkan susu dan bulu domba tadi ke _shipping box_. Jam 8 aku sudah bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku, termasuk mengajak main anjing dan kudaku sejenak. Aqua juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kupikir-pikir, nanti aku akan memberinya imbalan tepung karena sudah mau membantuku.

...

..

.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju pemandian air panas dekat air terjun untuk menemui Ann, sahabatku.

"Ann!" Aku melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Claire!" balasnya. "Sudah kau selesaikan semua pekerjaanmu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tidak langsung pergi ke gereja saja?" tanya Ann lagi.

"Eh? Itu nanti saja. Setelah aku menemuimu. Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan muka polos.

"Bukannya kau ingin menemui Cliff? Itu alasanmu pergi ke gereja setiap hari kan?" lanjut Ann dengan tenang.

Mukaku memerah. "T-tidak kok! Aku ke gereja karena ingin berdoa! Ya, cuma berdoa! Tidak ada maksud lain," jawabku cepat, kelihatannya aku jadi salah tingkah. "S-sudahlah. Aku ke gereja sekarang. Daah..." Aku melambaikan tangan dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu setengah berlari, berusaha menyembunyikan sifatku yang sedikit ganjil itu pada Ann. Ann hanya memperhatikanku dari jauh.

...

..

.

Jam sepuluh tepat aku sampai di depan gereja.

"Selamat pagi, semua," sapaku saat aku membuka pintu gereja.

"Pagi, Claire." Pastor Carter mengangkat wajahnya dari alkitab yang dibacanya.

"Se-selamat pagi, Claire." Cliff juga menoleh ke arahku dari bangku paling depan. Wajahnya kelihatan memerah.

Ya ampun, dia kelihatan manis sekali saat sedang malu-malu begitu.

"Kebetulan. Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Mau kah kau membantuku membersihkan gudang, Claire?" tanya Pastor Carter. "Mulai jam 11 nanti aku harus pergi ke kota sampai malam hari karena urusan mendadak. Cliff akan membantumu membersihkan gudang. Tidak keberatan kan?"

Aku melihat ke Cliff, dia cuma menundukkan kepalanya. "Boleh. Aku juga sedang menganggur." Satu yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Cliff jadi agak pendiam ya? Waktu pertama kali bertemu dia memang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi, bukankah kami sudah akrab? Padahal waktu itu kami sudah bisa mengobrol dengan santai.

"Baguslah. Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap menunggu kapal di dermaga. Kalian bisa mulai bersih-bersih sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu Pastor Carter berjalan keluar gereja.

"Ayo, kita mulai bersih-bersihnya," ajakku bersemangat. Kau tahu? Gudang penuh dengan hal-hal yang baru! Makanya aku senang kalau pergi ke gudang.

"I-iya." Cliff mengangguk kemudian berjalan mengikutiku menuju gudang di belakang gereja.

Ternyata di dalam gudang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, bahkan laba-labanya juga ada di situ. Debunya pun setebal 1 cm! Carter benar-benar malas membersihkan gudangnya. Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke kota itu cuma sebagai alasan supaya bisa menyuruh kami membersihkan gudang?

Kami pun mulai membersihkan gudang itu. Aku membersihkan bagian bawah sambil sesekali melirik Cliff yang berdiri di sebelahku untuk membersihkan rak atas.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak pertama kali bertemu aku menyukai Cliff. Tapi aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya pada Cliff. Apalagi aku bisa menangkap gelagat Ann.

Ann menyukai Cliff.

Aku tahu itu dari pandangan matanya. Ann juga sering membuatkan Cliff makanan kesukaannya meski Cliff tidak memesannya. Makanya, aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Ann. Ann adalah sahabatku, ia sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Meskipun Ann tomboy, tapi dia periang, pintar melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, dan orangnya ramah. Wajar saja Ann yang tomboy saja bisa terpikat pada Cliff. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Cliff itu sangat tampan! Benar-benar kelihatan seperti pangeran.

Tidak terasa olehku kalau ternyata dari tadi aku memandangi Cliff sambil melamun di tempat, sampai-sampai Cliff menegurku.

"Err... Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyanya sambil _sweatdrop_ dan muka memerah, gugup karena sejak tadi kuperhatikan.

Lamunanku langsung buyar, kali ini mukaku ikut-ikutan memerah. "Eh? E-enggak kok! Maaf ya. Hahaha. Tanpa sadar aku melamun," jawabku sambil tertawa garing. Saat itu, angin berhembus dari pintu gudang yang besarnya cuma 1x1 meter itu, dan menerbangkan sebuah kertas dari rak atas ke pojok ruangan.

"Gawat, ada kertas yang terbang. Jangan sampai Carter membunuh kita karena menghilangkan berkas penting." Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau kertas itu sampai diterbangkan angin entah ke mana.

Aku pun memungut kertas itu dan melihatnya sejenak.

Cliff memperhatikanku yang diam mematung sejak melihat kertas itu, "A-ada apa, Claire?"

"I-ini..." Aku memandang kertas itu tidak percaya.

"Itu apa?" Cliff bertanya lagi, kebingungan.

"Peta harta karun! Lihat deh!" Aku membentangkan kertas itu tepat di depan muka Cliff dengan bersemangat.

"Hmm..." Cliff mengambil kertas itu dan melihatnya lagi.

"Wow! Itu sebabnya aku suka gudang! Pasti penuh hal-hal tak terduga!" Aku mengitari Cliff sambil bersorak-sorak gembira.

"Hahaha... Claire, kau tak akan bilang kalau kau..." Kata-kata Cliff terpotong. Dan, mukanya memerah saat melihat aku memasang muka memelas seperti anjing kecil yang manis sedang meminta makanan pada majikannya.

"Kau mau menemaniku mencarinya kan...?" tanyaku sambil memasang wajah aku-sangat-penasaran-dengan-harta karun-itu! dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Uhm... Anu.. Claire..." Ia langsung gugup. "Tapi, ini kan ada di gudang Carter. Dan, dengan kata lain ini adalah peta milik Car-"

"Kumohon..." Aku memasang muka yang lebih memelas dan mata yang lebih berbinar-binar.

Haha... Cliff memang tidak tahan melihat _puppy dog eyes_ku.

...

..

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah kurcaci di sebelah gereja.

"Kau yakin, Claire?" Cliff bertanya padaku, ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin. Habisnya. Peta ini hanya mencakup sebagian kecil dari kota Mineral. Dan, hanya satu petunjuk yang tertera di sini. Jadi, aku ingin bertanya pada para kurcaci. Mungkin saja mereka tahu. Tak ada salahnya kan?"

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka. Chef membuka pintu lebih lebar begitu melihatku.

"Hai, Claire! Hai, Cliff! Ada apa?" Ia kelihatan senang melihatku. Wajar saja, aku sering memberi para kurcaci barang-barang kesukaan mereka. Dan, Cliff terkadang ikut denganku mengunjungi mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Apa kau tahu maksud dari peta ini?" Aku menunjukkan petunjuk yang ada di peta itu.

Chef membaca petunjuknya, "Aku adalah makhluk hidup, salah satu bagian tubuhku berwarna hijau, hidup berdampingan dengan air. Umurku lebih dari seratus tahun. Aku mempunyai buah legenda yaitu sebuah power berry. Akulah yang akan memberi tahumu letak harta itu. Siapakah aku?"

"Jadi, kau tahu apa maksudnya? Tahu apa tidak?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak sabaran sambil menggoncang-goncangkan badan Chef.

"Claire, Claire. _Stop_. Lihatlah. Mulut Chef kelihatan mengeluarkan busa..." Cliff _sweatdrop_ sambil berusaha menghentikanku.

"Aahh! Ma-maaf, Chef! Aku begitu antusias sampai kelepasan. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teriakku histeris saat melihat Chef yang terkulai lemas dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

...

..

.

"Jadi, sekarang kita akan ke danau Mother Hill?" tanya Cliff.

"Yah, Chef mengatakan kalau di danau itu ada makhluk berwarna hijau dan dia juga mempunyai power berry," jawabku sambil mengingat-ngingat perkataan Chef tadi.

Di danau Mother Hill...

"Hei, Cliff! Lihat siapa yang ada di sana!" Aku menunjuk pada orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di pinggir danau.

"Dokter Trent!" Aku melambaikan tanganku pada orang itu. Kami pun menghampiri orang berjubah putih itu. Ia menoleh pada kami.

"Selamat siang, dokter. Sedang apa di sini?" Aku melihat Trent dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya. Ia melipat lengan bajunya setengah lengan dan sedang berlutut di bawah. Tangan dan sebagian bajunya basah.

"...aku sedang mencoba menangkap ikan. Tapi, susah. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Aku sebenarnya aku tahu. Ia bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama seperti itu. Lebih baik aku membantunya. "Biar kubantu!" tawarku.

Reaksi Trent sungguh di luar dugaanku, "Sungguh? Terima kasih, Claire." Ia kelihatan sangat senang dengan tawaranku.

Akhirnya, aku melipat overalku setinggi lutut. Begitu juga dengan Dokter Trent ia melipat celana panjangnya setinggi lutut, kemudian kami masuk ke air dan segera menangkap ikan.

"Aduh!" seruku saat salah satu ikan lepas dari tanganku.

"Wow, mereka sangat cepat!" Trent kelihatan antusias. "Susah sekali menangkap mereka!"

Di pinggir danau, Cliff hanya duduk termenung sambil memeluk lutut. Wajahnya kelihatan kesal melihatku dan Trent.

...

..

.

"Hahaha, terima kasih sudah membantuku, Claire. Sekarang aku sudah puas. Malam ini aku pasti bisa tidur nyenyak." Ia tertawa senang.

Jarang sekali aku bisa melihat Trent tertawa.

"Oh ya, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Trent.

"Aku sedang mencari makhluk yang katanya tinggal di sini. Kami ingin menemuinya. Tapi, sebenarnya kami tidak tahu cara menemuinya," jelasku.

"Kusarankan kau membaca buku di perpustakaan saja. biasanya di perpustakaan banyak buku-buku yang isinya seputar Mineral Town ini," saran Dokter Trent.

"Kau benar! Terima kasih sarannya, dokter! Sekarang kami akan ke perpustakaan. Dokter mau ikut kami kembali ke kota?"

"Tidak usah. Aku masih mau mengambil beberapa _grass_ di sini," tolak Trent dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, dokter!" Aku melambaikan tangan pada Trent sambil mulai berlari dan menarik tangan Cliff.

Cliff langsung tersipu malu melihat tangannya yang kugandeng. Entah kenapa aku melihat Cliff sempat memandang sinis ke arah Trent sebelum benar-benar pergi dari situ.

Di perpustakaan...

Aku melihat judul buku-buku itu satu-persatu dengan cepat. "Kau menemukannya, Cliff?"

"Be-belum." Cliff juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Kita sudah hampir memeriksa semua rak di lantai dua ini. Tapi, masih belum juga menemukannya," keluhku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Aku melihat kearah Cliff. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, heran.

Ia terdiam sejenak, "...kenapa kita tidak tanya pada Mary saja? Dia kan pemilik perpustakaan. Dia pasti tahu di mana buku itu," jawabnya sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Akh! Kau benar, Cliff! Percuma saja kita tadi capek-capek mencarinya." Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung berlari menuju meja Mary. Hampir saja mejanya terguling karena kutabrak. "Di mana? Katakan! Di mana bukunya!" tanyaku setengah berteriak dan memaksa, saking terburu-burunya sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh mungil Mary.

"...u-uhm...C-Claire... Ap-apa maksudmu?" Mary yang kaget langsung tergagap dan kelihatan mundur beberapa langkah saking takutnya. Matanya sudah mulai di genangi air mata. Seakan-akan mau tumpah. Gray yang ada di situ memandang kami sambil_ sweatdropped_.

"Claire, sabar dong. Mary jadi takut tuh." Cliff yang sudah turun dari lantai dua menghentikanku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hah?" Aku langsung tersadar. "Aahh! Ma-maafkan aku, Mary! Nggak sengaja..." kataku sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Ja-jadi, kalian mencari buku apa?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang miring.

"Uhm... Kami mencari buku tentang makhluk hijau yang ada di danau Mother Hill. Apa buku seperti itu ada?" tanyaku ragu.

"A-ada. Sebentar." Mary mengambilkan buku itu dan menyerahkan pada kami.

"Terima kasih, Mary," kataku. Kemudian aku membaca buku itu di meja perpustakaan bersama Cliff. Aku juga sempat menyapa Gray yang sedang membaca buku di situ, Gray membalasku sambil tersipu malu.

"Jadi, kita harus melemparkan mentimun ke dalam danau?" tanya Cliff ragu, setelah membaca buku itu.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu. Tapi, ini kelihatan konyol sekali."

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Ya, memang sih. Kelihatannya aku masih punya beberapa mentimun di kulkasku. Ayo, kita ke rumahku baru kemudian pergi ke danau," ajakku pada Cliff. Kami pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan, berpamitan pada Gray dan Mary sebelum pergi.

Di danau...

"Aku sudah bawa mentimunnya," kataku sambil menunjukkan ranselku yang berisi empat buah mentimun. "Ayo, kita coba lempar."

Aku pun mengambil keempat mentimun itu. Aku mengambil satu mentimun dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan kananku, bersiap melempar mentimun itu. Namun, karena aku kurang hati-hati keseimbanganku terganggu dan badanku oleng ke depan.

"Ahh!" pekikku kaget.

"Claire!" Cliff tersentak kaget dan langsung menarikku kearahnya.

Bruk!

Kami berdua langsung terjatuh ke rerumputan di pinggir danau. Dengan posisi aku menindih Cliff.

"Aduh...," keluhku. "Akh! Ketimunnya tinggal satu nih. Semuanya masuk ke danau saat aku hampir terjatuh tadi," Aku melihat sebuah mentimun yang masih kupegang di tangan kananku.

Cliff tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Kau mau membuat jantungku berhenti ya? Apa kau tahu di bagian situ itu airnya tidak dangkal? Kau kan tidak bisa berenang," kata Cliff bertubi-tubi. "Harusnya kau lebih hati-hati!"

Aku cuma terdiam sejenak. Sedikit kaget juga, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya bicara sekeras ini, dan satu hal yang membuatku bingung...

"Dari mana kau tahu aku tak bisa berenang?" tanyaku bingung.

Blup... Blup... Blup...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah danau, perhatian kami pun menuju kearah danau.

"Waaaa!" teriak kami bersamaan, saking kagetnya saat melihat sesuatu keluar dari danau. Dan, dari situlah keluar makhluk hijau itu.

"Terima kasih untuk pemberian kalian," makhluk hijau itu mengambang di air sambil memegang ketiga mentimunku. "Sebagai imbalannya aku akan memberikan ini," lanjutnya sambil memberikan _power berry_ padaku.

Aku kebingungan. 'Mak-makhluk ini bisa bicara?'

"Sampai jumpa." Ia bersiap-siap masuk lagi ke danau.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" Aku langsung berusaha menghentikannya. "Ak-aku ingin kau melihat ini!" Aku langsung memperlihatkan peta harta karunku. "Apa kau tahu tempat ini?"

Makhluk hijau itu memperhatikan peta itu sejenak. Kemudian ia menggeleng, "Tidak."

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, kecewa.

"Sudah, ya." Makhluk itu langsung masuk lagi ke dalam danau.

Cliff menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, sia-sia saja usaha kita," keluhku sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Ja-jangan menyerah, Claire! Ayo, kita cari orang lain yang tahu!" Cliff berusaha menghiburku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat usahanya. "Yah... Hei, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke_ Hot Spring_ saja?" tawarku. Cliff hanya menganggukkan kepala. Kemudian kami langsung menuruni Mother Hill.

Di air terjun dekat _Hot Spring_...

Aku menggenggam mentimun yang hanya tersisa satu itu di tangan kananku dan berdiri di samping air terjun.

"Mau apa dengan mentimun itu?" tanya Cliff, bingung.

"Aku mau memberikannya pada Harvest Goddess saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku melemparkan mentimun itu ke dalam air terjun.

Seketika itu juga Harvest Goddess muncul dari dalam air terjun.

"Wah, wah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Claire? Terima kasih untuk pemberianmu." Harvest Goddess tersenyum senang.

"Ah, Ah, i-itu... Harvest Goddess?" Cliff melihat ke arah Harvet Goddess, tidak percaya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Aku kebingungan dengan tingkahnya. "Kau belum pernah melihat Harvest Goddess secara langsung?"

Cliff menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ya, aku akan memberimu ini sebagai tanda terima kasih." Harves Goddess menyerahkan sebuah buah _power berry_ seperti yang diberi oleh makhluk hijau di danau tadi.

"Eh?" Aku agak kebingungan dengan pemberian Harvest Goddess ini.

"Claire, apa kau berpikiran sama denganku?" Cliff berbisik padaku, "Mungkinkah Harvest Goddess adalah orang yang dimaksud di peta itu?"

"Ah!" Seolah tersadar. Aku langsung merogoh saku overalku dan mengambil peta itu. "Benar juga." Aku membenarkan perkataan Cliff tadi.

Kemudian peta tadi langsung kutunjukkan pada Harvest Goddess, sambil berharap kalau Harvest Goddess akan mengangguk kalau kutanyakan hal ini...

"Apa kau tahu di mana tempat yang ditunjukkan peta ini, Harvest Goddess?" tanyaku, penuh harap.

"Ah... Peta ini..." Harvest Goddess mengamat-amati peta itu.

Harvest Goddess melihat ke arahku yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar hingga ia agak enggan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, "Sayangnya... Aku tidak tahu soal peta ini, Claire," jawab Harvest Goddess, memupuskan harapanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aku menundukkan kepala, kecewa.

Di belakangku sudah keluar aura suram yang sampai membuat Cliff dan Harvest Goddess _sweatdrop_.

"Tapi..." Harvest Goddess angkat bicara, "Mungkin seseorang yang ada di Mother Hill bisa memberi tahumu. Dia sudah ada di sana selama seratus tahun."

Kali ini mataku langsung berbinar-binar, bagai masukkan ke dalam suatu tempat yang gelap gulita dan menemukan secercah cahaya.

...

..

.

Singkat cerita, kami pun berjalan naik ke Mother Hill untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Perlu kuulangi? Tiga kali!

"Haah... Meskipun sudah mendapat dua _power berry_ dan dua orang dengan bagian tubuh berwarna hijau. Tetap saja kita tidak menemukannya," keluhku sambil menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini harapan terakhir kita."

Cliff mengingat-ngigat makhluk bertubuh hijau di danau Mother Hill dan rambut hijau milik Harvet Goddess di air terjun tadi. Juga dua _power berry_ yang kami terima. Kemudian, dia pun menganggukkan kepala untuk mengiyakan perkataanku.

Sebenarnya aku merasa lelah harus berjalan bolak-balik seperti ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa lelahku!

Saat itu, tiba-tiba Cliff berjongkok di bawah dengan lutut sebelah kanan menyentuh tanah. Sedangkan tangannya ada di samping badannya, "Ayo, naik."

"A-apa?" Aku kebingungan melihatnya.

"Gendong." Ia melihat ke arah ku, "Ayo, naiklah. Kau capek kan? Biar kugendong."

"Eh...?" Mukaku langsung memerah.

...

..

.

"Kenapa kau berat sekali?" tanya Cliff dengan nada setengah bercanda.

"Ma-masa sih? Seberat apa?" Aku yang mengira ia serius langsung kelihatan panik.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda. Kau ringan sekali. Kau ini makan kan?"

"Ma-makanlah!"

Cliff hanya tertawa kecil menanggapiku.

Mukaku merah padam kalau membayangkan posisiku sekarang. Dari sini aku bisa mencium wangi tubuh Cliff dengan jelas, wajahnya pun bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Ugh, aku jadi malu sendiri memikirkannya.

"Claire, sudah sampai." Cliff menoleh kearahku. Ia menurunkanku di padang rumput yang saat ini dipenuhi bunga-bunga itu.

"Tapi, kira-kira apa maksud Harvest Goddess dengan seseorang berumur seratus tahun yang bisa memberi tahu kita itu?" tanyaku, bingung.

Srek.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dekat kakiku. Aku langsung berkeringat dingin, kemudian melihat perlahan-lahan ke kakiku.

"..."

"Kyaaaa!" teriakku histeris saat melihat ada seekor ular sedang merayap di sekitar kakiku.

"Aku takut ular! Singkirkan itu! Jauhkan dariku! Pergi! Pergi!" Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk Cliff yang ada di sampingku.

Muka Cliff langsung merah padam dengan reaksiku itu, "Te-tenang, Claire. Ularnya jinak kok. Lihat, dia cuma numpang lewat," katanya gugup. Ia berusaha menenangkanku.

Saat ular itu sudah cukup jauh pergi. Aku langsung menghela nafas lega. Tapi, langsung disusul oleh reaksi kagetku saat menyadari kalau dari tadi aku memeluk Cliff. Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ma-maaf!" kataku sambil membalikkan badanku menyembunyikan muka merahku, Cliff juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Suasana langsung hening. 'Semoga suara jantungku tidak terdengar oleh Cliff!' pikirku sambil mengelus-elus dadaku yang sejak tadi berdegup kencang.

Aku pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan itu. Dan, mataku menangkap pohon besar yang tumbuh terpisah dari pohon lainnya di situ.

"He-hei, kau tahu? Se-sejak dulu aku ingin mencoba menebang pohon ini loh!" kataku gugup, sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

Cliff hanya memperhatikanku, mukanya masih kelihatan memerah.

"Le-lebih baik aku mencoba menebangnya sekarang," lanjutku.

Ya ampun, Claire! Carilah topik pembicaraan yang lebih baik dari ini! Sejak tadi aku terus memaki-maki diriku karena aku hanya bisa membicarakan topik yang tidak penting ini. Cliff tidak akan peduli aku ingin menebang pohon ini atau tidak!

'Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting suasananya nggak canggung lagi,' pikirku sambil bersiap mengayunkan kapak yang sudah kukeluarkan dari ranselku untuk menebang pohon ini.

Crak!

Saat mata kapakku menyentuh batang pohon itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pohon itu, "Tunggu! Apa kau benar-benar ingin menebangku? Aku sudah seratus tahun berada di sini!"

"Ma-maaf!" Aku yang terkejut langsung menarik kapakku dan mundur beberapa langkah, "Aku tidak tahu soal itu! A-aku tidak akan menebangmu lagi!" teriakku panik.

"Se-seratus tahun?" Cliff menengadah ke pohon itu.

"Terima kasih. Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan memberimu ini." Pohon itu memberiku sebuah power berry.

Cliff langsung menepuk pundakku, "Claire! Mungkin pohon ini yang dimaksud peta dan Harvest Goddess itu!"

Aku mengingat-ingat petunjuk di peta itu dan perkataan Harvest Goddess,

_"Aku adalah makhluk hidup, salah satu bagian tubuhku berwarna hijau, hidup berdampingan dengan air. Umurku lebih dari seratus tahun. Aku mempunyai buah legenda yaitu sebuah power berry. Akulah yang akan memberi tahumu letak harta itu. Siapakah aku?"_

_"Mungkin seseorang yang ada di Mother Hill bisa memberi tahumu. Dia sudah ada di sana selama seratus tahun."_

Aku langsung tersadar, "Kau benar."

Kurogoh kantung overalku dan menarik peta itu, kemudian kubentangkan kepada pohon itu. "A-anu, apa kau tahu peta ini?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"...peta itu ya? Ya, aku tahu," jawab pohon itu.

Aku dan Cliff langsung bersorak gembira sekaligus lega.

'Syukurlah. Sepertinya sebentar lagi rasa penasaranku bisa hilang,' pikirku.

"Ja-jadi, di mana harta karun ini? Aku susah menentukan tempatnya karena peta ini digambar tidak terlalu jelas dan petunjuknya yang minim. Tapi, syukurlah kami bisa menemukanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Harta itu ada tepat di bawahku."

"Be-benarkah? Kami boleh menggalinya?" tanyaku antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Sebagai imbalan karena kau tidak menebangku."

"Terima kasih!" ucapku senang. Kemudian langsung memberi sekop pada Cliff yang ada di sampingku.

Cliff pun menggali di depan pohon itu, hingga akhirnya ujung sekopnya seperti membentur sesuatu.

Mataku langsung berbinar-binar melihat benda menyerupai peti harta yang tertimbun di dalam sana. Akhirnya, peti itu bisa dikeluarkan. Meskipun petinya sedikit kotor karena sudah tertimbun di dalam tanah entah berapa lama, ternyata peti itu tidak dikunci.

"Kita buka sekarang?" tanya Cliff.

"Ya!" jawabku dengan antusias, tidak sabar lagi.

Cliff pun membuka peti itu perlahan-lahan. Saat peti itu terbuka seluruhnya, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat kenyataan bahwa isi petinya...

Kosong?

"Apa?" pekikku tidak percaya. Aku mencoba memastikan bahwa isi peti itu benar-benar kosong atau tidak. Aku meraba-raba isi peti itu. Mungkin saja ada harta transparan kan?

Setelah puas mengobrak-abrik peti kosong itu, baru aku yakin kalau isinya benar-benar kosong. Aku langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk di bawah.

"Ah, ternyata isinya kosong...," kataku dengan nada kecewa. "Maaf, Cliff. Aku sudah merepotkanmu seharian ini hanya untuk hal sia-sia begini."

Cliff menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung dengan apa yang harus dia katakan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia memelukku dari belakang, mukaku langsung memerah.

"C-Cliff? Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap karena gugup.

"Aku tidak merasa sia-sia harus menyita waktuku untuk orang yang kucintai."

Eh? Apa katanya tadi?

Cliff mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Tidak mungkin! Itu benda yang selalu kuimpi-impikan dalam hidupku. Sejak kecil aku selalu berharap seorang pangeran nantinya akan datang dan memberiku benda itu.

Bulu biru.

Aku melihat kearah Cliff, mukanya merah padam. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah menyukaimu, Claire. Makanya, aku tahu kau tidak bisa berenang karena aku sering memperhatikanmu."

"Dan, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Tapi, tak kunjung kuberikan juga. Karena di depanmu aku selalu gugup." Cliff menundukkan kepalanya saking malunya.

Ah, jadi karena itu dia akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam? Karena ia ingin memberikan bulu biru padaku?

"Ma-maukah kau menerimanya, Claire?"

Sejenak aku masih mematung, tidak percaya kalau orang yang kusukai akan memberiku bulu biru. Aku pun tersenyum dan memeluknya, "Tentu saja!"

Cliff langsung salah tingkah dan mukanya semakin merah sampai ke telinganya.

...

..

.

Sementara itu...

"Pastor Carter?" Ann masuk ke dalam gereja dan menghampiri Pastor Carter yang tengah berada di altar.

"Ann?"

"Bagaimana? Apa ideku membuat peta harta karun palsu itu berhasil?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Pastor Carter tersenyum penuh arti.

"Terima kasih anda sudah mau membantuku. Pastor Carter sudah mau membantuku menyuruh mereka membersihkan gudang, padahal itu cuma alasan supaya mereka bisa menemukan peta harta karun palsu yang kubuat itu," kata Ann sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru kagum padamu, kau rela membiarkan sahabat baik dan orang yang kau sukai bersatu."

"Lagipula, aku memang sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua sudah lama saling menyukai. Makanya, aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu supaya hubungan mereka semakin maju." Ann tersenyum, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah, itulah gunanya sahabat."

...

..

.

Setelah itu, kami menguburkan kembali kotak itu. Dan, pulang ke rumah sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kami bukan pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tapi, kami telah menemukan hartanya. Bagiku, Cliff adalah harta yang sesungguhnya.

"Claire, coba lihat ini deh." Cliff menunjukkan sesuatu yang tertera di peta harta karun itu. "Sepertinya dari tadi kita kurang memperhatikan tulisan ini. Tulisannya kecil dan terletak di pojok kiri bawah. Tapi, masih bisa dibaca kok."

"Mana?" Aku melihat ke peta itu.

Di situ tertulis:

_'To Claire and Cliff,_

_Bagaimana? Sudah menemukan harta yang sebenarnya? Jangan lupa traktir aku di hari jadian kalian :p_

_With love,_

_Ann'_

"..." Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat tulisan itu. "Ann!" teriakku sebal dengan muka sedikit memerah karena malu, setelah tahu kalau kami dikerjain.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fic request dari Fate! XD akhirnya jadi juga setelah berabad-abad lamax T^T maaf lama menunggu... dan, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan...  
><strong>

**Fic ini sekaligus sebagai tanda kembalinya saya setelah lama berhiatus... tapi, saya gak yakin kalo saya gak bakal hiatus lagi setelah fic ini publish *shot***

**Fic ini juga sebagai tanda saya sudah 1 tahun bergabung di FFN! Gak terasa ternyata sudah 1 tahun T^T**

**dan maaf kalo banyak typo ato sesuatu yg gak masuk akal di fic ini! mungkin itu karena saya stress wkt ngedit fic ini! karena saya hrs ngedit 2x karena lupa ngesave! T^T *curcol?*  
><strong>

**Ngomong2, fic ini juga sebagian kejadianx diambil dr Dokter Trent Green Heart event, secret power berry(Kappa), Power berry dr cedar tree, power berry dari Harvest goddess di HM boy and girl/HM BTN/HM More Friend of Mineral Town! eventx sama semua tuh ;D  
><strong>

**Review akan sangat membantu :)**

**RnR and CnC?**


End file.
